An Instrument Brings It Together
by Killerbao
Summary: First fanfic ever written, a lot of the ideas are from others, so I'm an amateur. Sonic and his friends in the house have been partying for quite a bit in the night. When they got bored, they simply just play music, but that took a major turn.


It's my first time writing these. I'd like to say that I don't own any of the characters. **They all belong to SEGA**.

This will have Carabao music involved (English translations) provided by Carabao In English/Ann Norman.

I feel embarrased for writing this.  
Contains profane words as well.

Chapter 1: Mon Pleng Carabao 

* * *

Sonic and a few of his friends Shadow,(Who he recently got over being a rival) Tails and Knuckles. All of them we're drinking that night except for Tails who was barelynot old enough. They we're playing poker that night.

"Callin'." As Knuckles placed the chips in the center of the table. "Raising to 125." Shadow said, throwing his chips to the center. "Folding." Sonic said, turning his cards over and handing them to Tails, who was the dealer.

"Chickened out again Sonic?" Shadow spoke. "I ain't risking that much on a terrible hand." Sonic said, taking a drink from his looked at Shadow while thinking of his next move. "I'll call you again." as Knuckles raised his call from  
before to Shadow's.

Tails held the river card and revealedit. There was a K of hearts, J of clubs, Q of spades,an 8 and 9 of hearts along with a huge pile of chips in the echnida and hedgehog stared at each other in thought of who would win the  
round. "Who's showing first." Shadow spoke. "You might as well, blackie." the echnida responded. Shadow picked up both of his cards and flipped them over, revealing a 10 of diamonds and an ace of spades. Knuckles knew he was screwed so he flipped  
his over anyways because he lost. He only had a pair of kings. "Don't bluff so hard, red." Shadow somewhat mocked. "Shut up, I play however the fuck I want." Knuckles responded in an angry tone. Shadow grabbed all the chips from the table to his stack.  
It was then until everyone got bored of playing the card game and it was only 9:30 PM. "Shadow, should we just do something else?" Sonic asked. "Well what should we do? We have a shit ton of time and we got not much to do tomorrow." Shadow replied.

"Think you could bring out your guitar and amp?" Knuckles asked. Shadow nodded and went upstairs to grab his case with the instrument along with the amplifier and the cable. He set down the case and opening it, revealing a really nice instrument. "Holy  
shit Shads, how much did you get for that?" Sonic said, in surprise. "None of your business blue hedgehog." Shadow replied. The guitar was a Les Paul. It was all black body with crimson streaks going down with a stylized red bird on the body. "Man,  
do they sell those in blue or something?" Knuckles asked. "Of course they do, there are a whole lot guitars you can buy with different designs or colors. I own a few different ones as well." Shadow replied. When he was done setting up, he turned on  
the amp and did a sound test by striking an E power chord. It was all good. "Well then, what should we play guys?" Shadow asked everyone. The rest of them had no clue of what they wanted to sing. "I remember seeing some beggar who was blind on the  
street, going around asking for money and I did write a song about it. Don't know why." Knuckles said, handing Shadow the lyrics he wrote. Shadow read the lyrics over and thought it was actually pretty good. "You know echnida, I think this is a good  
song you wrote, I'll see if I can play it.". Sonic read over the lyrics too and he thought the same. "I actually like it." Sonic said, returning the paper to Knuckles.

They began to sing the song "The Beggar" written by Knuckles. 

* * *

__

_"The Beggar"_

 _(Intro Solo)_

 _At the time my eyes first went blind_

 _I was'nt yet in a dark frame of mind_

 _Though my love who'd always been there_

 _Would desert and leave my life bare_

 __

 _I set out on a difficult road_

 _Not even feeling the passage of time_

 _I begged change from those all around_

 _You got quarters? dimes? Yeah somtetimes._

 __

 _(Short Solo)_

 __

 _In a dark secretive place_

 _Just listening, taking in sound_

 _I looked out, it felt like a dream_

 _I got tired and then I laid down_

 _Woke up feeling renewed_

 _I have breath, I'm still above ground!_

 _I might see the sun once again_

 _Why waste my life...laying around?_

 __

 _(Chorus)_

 _So I sing...everyday on the street_

 _I travel around...singing to survive_

 _After buying something to eat_

 _I save the rest...to treat my eyes_

 __

 _(Solo, then chorus)_

 _(Short Solo)_

 __

 _A representative of the darkness_

 _I'll repay the life I hold dear_

 _I'll replay those who show kindness_

 _Tend to music for people to hear_

 _I bring meaningful songs from the dark world_

 _I will sing out loud and clear_

 _If someone says to stop, no one cares_

 _I say, "Those who DO are out there!"_

 _(Repeat last two lines x3)_

 _(End Solo)_

* * *

__

Everyone was laughing and cheering in what they just sang. Sonic was actually amazed to see Shadow and his guitar skills, which somehow made him think something. "Shadow, I think we could be starting a band or something." "You know, that might not be  
bad at all." the echnida stated. "But what instruments do you guys play?" Tails asked. "Well, I do know percussion and drums, so maybe I can be that?" Knuckles replied. "I know you are a great singer blue hedgehog." Shadow said to Sonic. "Hey thanks,  
maybe I could do that. I know a little guitar as well." Sonic replied, with a slight blush.

Sonic thought to himself _"He thinks I'm really good at singing? And I think he is such a pro with that guitar, it makes him look really cool and sex-"_ Immediately when he stopped he shook his head and regained his thoughts. _"The fuck did I just think about? I'm not gay and he probably isn't either..."_ Which  
then he just sat there with the discussion going on.

So Tails, what instrument do you play though? Sonic asked. "I do know some bass, I can provide some low frequencies into the music." Tails said. "Jeez no need to be so technical!" Sonic replied to Tails. The rest of the night invloves everyone discussing  
their talents. Eventually they all got tired and had to get some rest. Shadow unplugged everything and packed his guitar back into the case. He brought everything up to his room and put it all away. Everyone else went to sleep as well, except for  
Sonic. 

* * *

End of Chapter 1

First time making one, comment onsome things that I can improve on along with thigs you like about it. 


End file.
